THE LEGACY OF THE X WARRIORS
by RHS guy
Summary: When Maarc Shizuni finds himself in another world he soon finds himself turning into the father he doesn't remember. He has to follow in the footsteps of a hero that he never met. Can he rise up to the challenge and become the leader of THE X WARRIORS?


MUHAMMAD STORKS

** THE LEGACY OF THE **

** X WARRIORS**

_** CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST AWAKENING**_

** Long ago in a distant land there was terror; carnage, there was war. A cruel tyrant named Xiano Chillu (Zi-a-no key-yu) ruled the land with an iron fist and a steel heart. Five brave warriors stood up to face him to free the land. They vanquished his evil army in hours and moved to fight him. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to defeat him, that is, until 'He' arrived. He was the strongest warrior that had ever entered the land. After demolishing Chillu, He vanished without a trace. The warriors knew this was not the end so they sealed their power in their most treasured items and split them across the globe. Many centuries later a warrior from the Chillu bloodline has sworn to return the Chillu family to power. Now a new generation must rise to stop the reign of the Chillu!**

Maarc Shizuni had just moved into a new town to go to a better school. It was his first day at Enilevol High and already he hated it! "Late? How did this happen?" He raced to the door and jumped right out. He sprinted the whole way to school and burst through the doors. "You're late Mr. Shizuni!" His chemistry teacher said as Maarc entered the room. "Please, introduce yourself and have a seat so we may continue our lesson." Already Maarc knew this day wasn't going to be a very good one. He didn't know anyone at this school so he sat alone during lunch. It wasn't that he couldn't fit in with everyone; he just always seemed to choose being alone. He usually just went outside and walked around with his cat. But being at school, he just sat down by himself, while everyone walked by talking with friends, whispering their childish thoughts of him. But he didn't pay them much attention he kept to himself.

After school he went to his adopted father's sushi bar. He worked as the dishwasher, seeing as he was only fifteen. He didn't make much money doing the job because his father figured since he owned the shop, he could pay for most of what Maarc needed. But Mrs. Shizuni insisted on him working for his father, she said the boy needed to learn about responsibility. So that was that, he worked for three dollars an hour and his hours were usually from 3:30 pm to 5:45 pm. He had a break at 4:15 pm to 4:30 pm.

Four fifteen came and Maarc took his break. He ate some rice balls he made, and went walking out to the fields. He took his pet cat with him. It was a tan colored male cat with brown paws. They came across a big tree. Maarc had always heard that his real father had planted this tree for him. Maarc sat in the tree at the very top, with Dusky next to him. _This tree, why did he plant it for me? He thought to himself. What makes me so special?_ He never really knew his father, or his mother for that matter. He often had dreams about them but couldn't really get their image out. He had very faint memories of them; how they were, what they looked like. He was orphaned at the age of four. He was later adopted by one of his father's friends. This perhaps, is why he seemed to be an outsider in his own home. His parents raised him to be a Muslim but the family he was with now happened to be Buddhists. For this reason, his "siblings" always seemed to pick on him or exclude him.

So sitting in the tree, he dozed-off for a moment. Dreaming of his parents no doubt. But he soon woke to see Dusky climbing back in to the tree carrying some sort of talisman in his mouth. It was a patch with an ancient form of writing on it, which was on a green glove. Dusky meowed at Maarc as he came near him. Then he tapped Maarc's hand and nudged the glove to his hand. He was unsure, but he figured the cat wanted him to wear the glove. "Boy do I feel stupid, me and my dumb imagination. What would you know about talismans?" he talked to the cat. "Heh what, I suppose you want me to put it on? Well I guess I might as well try it on; it does look kind of cool." But, when he put it on he was transported to a mysterious land. He was in some kind of jungle. He looked around to see what happened and was scarred out of his mind! His cat for some reason, was much more calm than him. He sat and meowed at Maarc's leg. When Maarc picked him up their eyes began to glow, they turned dark green and the same marking that was on the glove appeared in their eyes. The cat turned into a big puma. Maarc was in an ancient battle suit with the same mark from the glove. This suit was mostly green with black pants a black undershirt and a green half-mask with a blue kung fu' belt. On his left hand he wore the glove.

He couldn't even recognize himself let alone his cat! But when he noticed how friendly and careless the cat looked he knew it had to be Dusky. "How did this happen?" He thought to himself. " Dusky, I don't know how we got wherever we are but, this all your fault!" He noticed Dusky "frowning" and said "Aw I'm just playing with you boy. We might as well explore this place while we're here, who knows I might just wake up at any moment. Wake up, yeah that's right, I must've somehow fell asleep and that talisman is causing my dream to be- don't look now but it seems we got company!" He noticed a figure standing in the bushes. Quickly the figure vanished leaving Maarc and Dusky alone again. Dusky began to walk off so Maarc decided, "Well you seem to know where you're going; I'll follow you. They walked until they reached a cliff. "Alright Maarc, lets stop here." Dusky said. " Huh? Did you just talk to me?" Maarc said.

Dusky: Well yeah, actually I did.

Maarc: Let me get this straight, you can talk to me, and you're a cougar?

Dusky: Let me explain the entire story. We're no longer on earth. We're actually on a planet very similar to it, a land known as Sainokun; Land of the Dragons. The people lived in peace with mysterious animals or creatures that lived here. But when an evil man named Xiano Chillu came to power in the nation of fighters, the entire planet was in danger. Though they weren't really fighting nations, the other countries put together an army to face the evil that threatened them. There was war in the land of Sainokun. Six brave warriors stood and defeated Xiano, thus ending the rule of the Chillu clan. Five of these warriors released their, 'skill' into one of their most prized possessions. Legend has it that the Chillu bloodline lived on and now a descendant of Chillu plans to conquer Sainokun in the name of his ancestor.

Maarc: So what does this have to do with you and me talking?

Dusky: I will get to that. Now, these items were sent to earth through several portals. The five that did this each had a special thing about them, whether it was an animal, a blade, or a special ability. He who wields their items will also absorb these traits, but only he with the right heart will be able to use the item. Once the item finds the one it "likes" best, it will automatically transport them here. You have come across the glove of the brave and noble, warrior of the east, Zhou Ein (zow-yin). Therefore, you have acquired his abilities, suit, and your very own cougar! I am your animal guardian, as I'll put it. I am like your guard, I will follow wherever you go, and protect you with my life. I was raised by Zhou to be with you. He died on our fourth birthday, the day you 'found' me. It was no coincidence that you found me, nor that we share the same birth date. We are partners and our fates are now joined. We will make it through to the end. With me by your side, you can't fail! So, do you accept your destiny?

Maarc: I would but there's just one problem, I've got school and a life to live outside of this weird place. So I'm going to have to refuse.

Dusky: You don't understand, the fate of an entire planet is at stake, your presence is needed more here!

Maarc: Sorry, but I have a future to worry about. I just can't risk dying here in some battle that doesn't even involve me. And even if I survive, the war could take years, even decades, and I need to get home.

Dusky: Getting home will not be a problem. The warriors had a gate to the other world. You will be able to travel to and from Sainokun when you wish but I warn you, it would be most unwise to travel without me. You will not be able to access all of your powers without me.

Maarc: Cool, I think I'll do it. Whatever it is. What is it anyhow?

Dusky: Simple you; as the dragon of the east have the responsibility of locating and uniting the other four warriors. The problem is, you can only locate them when they awaken the 'object's power'. So far only you have discovered your item, so in the meantime, we're going to travel this land to strengthen our bodies, mind, and skill! It may take while.

Maarc: All right perfect! Lets go!!

Dusky: Well than, full speed ahead!!

_** CHAPTER 2: THE GATE**_

Maarc left the cliff to go find his gate to the other world. After about one and a half hours, however, he grew tired and stopped to rest. "I'll just sit here and rest my legs." He sat and stared up into the sky until he fell asleep. An hour later he awakened to find himself tied to a tree. He looked around to see a couple of children dressed in odd clothing staring into his face. One of them squatted down and picked up a rock. "He's alive, lets kill him!" he shouted. "Lets beat his face in!" "Lets kick him!" came two other suggestions.

"Huh? What the heck happened to me? " He wondered out loud. "Shut up you! Prisoners no let talk." "Prisoner!" Maarc queried. "What? Who are you little creeps?" The biggest of the kids hit him on the head with a rock and said, "I said silence! I am Klunti Marticalio; these are my brothers, Jovi and Louca Marticalio. You Zhou Ein are a prisoner of the Falek tribe. You're placed with charges of betrayal. We will be escorting you to the Tomb of Noloke. There, you will be trailed and punished." Maarc sat with a confused look on his face, "say what?" was all he could say "Were am I? Where is my cat? Where is my lawyer?" "What cat? Who is this cat you speak of? Klunti questioned. "You know, a bit tall, tan, yellow-green eyes." Maarc described.

Just then Dusky jumped from behind a bushed and pounced right on top of Louca. Calmly, Klunti shouted, "it is just a magic trick, the beast is not real, only image in our heads created from Zhou's magic." But it wasn't, and the three boys soon found out the hard way. Dusky bit into the boys arm and threw him at the others. "He is no image, he is a wild beast!" came a shout from the pile of boys. "No worries, we are skilled warriors of the Falek tribe, we can handle this."

"Wanna' bet?" Dusky roared. He jumped into tree and to the next and out of the next, landing right in front of Maarc. He bit the rope off and stood him up.

"All right now lets see those fighting skills punks!" Maarc said as he stood in a fighting stance. His eyes began to glow a light shade of green. Dusky stood in his way and stopped him with "no Maarc, we have much more important things to attend to than fighting some confused children!" Maarc disagreed but decided not to fight, "alright then, got a better plan?"

"Yeah, hop on, we're getting out of here." Maarc jumped on the cat's back and Dusky took off. "Don't worry, there will be plenty more fights for you in time, I know you're a natural born fighter with warriors' blood deep inside you."

"Warriors' blood?" Maarc said hiding his face in Dusky's fur to keep the wind off it.

"Yes, you live to fight and fight to live, you love to fight, thrill of challenging yourself with outstanding pain and pushing yourself beyond your limits to win." Dusky explained. _Dusky seems to know a lot about me…how?_ Maarc thought to himself. Dusky kept on talking until they reached a large temple. "Amazing. What is this place?" Maarc queried.

" This is your resting place while you're in Sainokun." Dusky began. "Inside you will find your gate as well as a few other things you might find...interesting."

"This is mine?" Maarc asked in amazement.

"Yes indeed" was Dusky's quick response. " Now, follow me, I've got much to show you inside." They walked in. "This is your training room. I remember Zhou used to train for days on end to become the best, and in the end, his dream was never realized. But now you, have a chance to live it out."

"Cool so um, what type of training are we talking about anyways?" Maarc asked.

With a sigh dusky said "You are just like him, always ready to rush into things, oh well. You will begin with Qi training."

Maarc: Uhh Qi?

Dusky: Your energy you know, chakra, and chi, whichever you prefer to call it. It's all the same thing. Yours however is unique. Only two of the six warriors have this type. The others have a certain elemental Qi. Kanito Jonio ice, Ken Tsioko metal, Xam Geone fire, and the strongest, Zuizarr earth. You and Vanyo Shibikulu have the unique abilities of superb energy, which you can never run out of, and healing, which she might just need herself seeing as she's just a child like you.

Maarc: How do you know all this stuff?

Dusky: It is my job to learn everything i can about you guys, me and you have to locate all the others remember that. Now lets begin training. You see that ring up there?

Maarc: Yeah, what about it?

Dusky: Aim your hand at it and try to force out energy.

Maarc: Okay here goes.

Maarc trained hard for almost two hours until he finally got it. "Yes I did it!" Maarc shouted. "Watch this." And with a loud boom a blast of energy flew off his hand!

Dusky: Maarc you've done it! Well done! Now lets take a break and eat.

Maarc: Nah you go ahead, I want to keep on training.

Twenty minutes later Dusky returned to find Maarc fighting with another warrior. Maarc seemed have been hit last seeing as he was on the floor. He jumped up to attack when Dusky ordered them to discontinue the fight. "What the heck are you two doing?" Dusky asked. "Why are you two fighting?"

Maarc looked at the other fighter. She wore a black suit with red armor on her chest, arms and lower sections of her legs. She had a mask that only covered her face, not her entire head. She wore it in such a fashion that her hair covered one of her eyes, either way she turned. And in the back her long beautiful brown hair reached down to her thighs. Maarc turned back to Dusky and said, "This punk just came in intruding my personal temple!"

In reaction, the girl said "Yours? What the heck are you talking about, this is the spirit temple of health. There for I, as the great warrior of health and spirit, have the right of this temple!"

Maarc was confused now. " You bumbling idiot, this is the temple of spirit and qi, not health!" He wasn't sure what the name really was but he wasn't about to give in. "And just who the heck are you anyways?" His blood was really boiling now!

"She is Vanyo Shibikulu and I am Shibu, her animal guardian, the fox queen." A fox stated as she entered the room. "Now, if you two would sit quietly and listen, I can explain the whole situation, unlike that foolish cat over there. That means you Einku!"

"What the heck?" Maarc said in shock. "I thought you said only you could talk to me not this fox queen or whatever she is!"

Dusky: Well, um actually, only the animal guardians can speak to you. Other animals can't!

Maarc: Hey wait a second; you also told me your name was Dusky!!

Dusky: No, when you found me as a kitten you named me Dusky, my real name is Einku, you can call me Dusky if you want to Maarc.

Shibu: If you don't mind, I would like to finish my explanation. This is both of yours' temple. Zhou and Vanyo were engaged so they lived together. You two will have to get along, like it or not.

Maarc: Hmm, not until I finish beating her!

Dusky: Maarc, you can't be seri-

Vanyo: What is your problem?

Maarc: You attacked me in my own home and expect me to let it go! But that won't matter now; I'm about to destroy you. Get ready! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh… haaaaaaaaah I can do this, my power, I can feel it, I will destroy her!

Dusky: Maarc, don't over-exert yourself; it's not worth it.

She's your ally!

Vanyo: What is this? What are you doing?

Maarc:(as he starts to force the energy from his palm) Now I will show you what happens to those who challenge me!

Shibu: I won't let you destroy my girl!

Shibu jumped and pushed him to the side, making him blast the wall. While laying on the ground, Maarc looked at her and said, "Hmm, if you want to fight dirty, I got a big cat that can crush you like a peanut! Go on Einku, get her; I'll take out this Vanyo girl." But he was disappointed to hear Dusky say "No we will not fight! These are our friends. Vanyo is one of the guardians!" But that wasn't enough. Maarc wasn't giving up. " No way man, she's gotta learn this lesson!" He threw the fox off of him and ran for Vanyo. But this time Dusky pounced on him.

Dusky: I have told you no! You will not fight her!

Maarc: I said the fox not me! I guess you're nothing but a dirty rat!

Dusky: Maarc, I am not your enemy. But neither is she! You have to understand, she was confused! She didn't know that you were- that you- she thought you were an intruder. You can't hold that against her! Besides we need her, she is the third most important person in this mission! I know you want to restore your pride as a fighter but if you do drop this and complete this mission, you will go down as one of the greatest heroes and fighters known to this planet! You will be under your own name, not Zhou's but you can't waste your time fighting your partners, you have to train, prepare, your job is too important!

Maarc, with anger pushed Dusky off of him and said, "Get off me. I'm leaving this dump world. Save your own planet. As he began walking off Vanyo shouted " no wait, stop! I'm sorry, don't leave! Einku, stop him he's your friend! He won't listen to me! Shibu looked at her, "Vanyo, calm down, he can't leave." Maarc and Vanyo showed the same expression on their faces as they turned towards Shibu. There was silence for about a minute or two. Einku decided to break the silence by stating "until the warriors are together-" but he was cut of by Shibu who finished his statement with "none of the gates to earth will be opened. This is a spell cast to prevent Chillu from separating the warriors by a whole planet.

Maarc turned in anger towards Einku and said, "You lied to me! You told me that I could come and go whenever I please once we found the gate. Einku shamefully said, " that is true, you can, but I... well the gates are locked and sealed away until the warriors are united. Truth is, until those other items are found, we are trapped here." Shibu added, "So you'd better drop it! Quit acting like a brat and except your responsibilities!" Vanyo, feeling sorry for Maarc said, " Shibu, let me talk to him in privacy." She looked at Einku and he looked at Shibu. Shibu agreed with, "very well then, Einku and I have some catching up to do anyhow." Einku looked back at the two kids as he and Shibu walked off. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the guy who wants to destroy her alone with her?" he whispered. Shibu looked back at them and said, "trust me, it's better this way." With that the two animals left the room.

After their "pets" left Vanyo looked at Maarc, who was standing still, in anger, or shock, she wasn't sure. She spoke softly, beginning with, " alright, Maarc was it? I'm not saying I'm right and you're wrong but see things from my view, what would you have done in my shoes?" Maarc didn't answer; he just stood there looking at the ground. "Yeah umm…so you see where I'm coming from. But let's try and put this behind us, and start all over okay?" Again, he didn't answer, so she continued, "we're going to be here for a while so we might as well get to know each other. My name is Destiny Tserresnia." Finally Maarc decided to speak. "I'm Maarc Shizuni, I'm fifteen years old and I'm a sophomore at Enilevol high school. I moved there about a month ago.

Destiny continued her introduction of herself. " I'm fourteen years old and I'm a freshman at Oltair high school. So we're like neighbors, that live forty miles apart!" Maarc finished her statement with, "not anymore now that we're stuck here we live together." They continued to talk for another two hours or so without even realizing it. Maarc realized that he did rather enjoy her company and that he would prefer he as a friend rather than an enemy. He figured she'd be a good friend, and considering he was going to be somewhere where his other friends would be out of contact for a long while, he would need one.

Soon Einku and Shibu returned. As they stepped through the door Maarc realized that the sun was about to set. He jumped and ran to the back. "What's with him?" Destiny said puzzled. Einku, who was following him said, " We need to pray!!" About six minutes later when they returned, Maarc and Einku explained the whole thing. "We are Muslims, therefore we pray five times a day." He elucidated. "Once before sunrise, once at noon, once later in the noon, once at sunset and once in the evening." "And on this planet with its shorter days, we'll be praying every four hours." Einku added.

Maarc suddenly felt a strong pang in his stomach. "Man I'm hungry," he said sighing. Einku, who was also feeling hungry said, "Well tomorrow we'll go hunting, that'll be a great training experience for you guys anyways." So Maarc went to bed for the night. Unfortunately there was only bed, so Maarc and Destiny had to share it.

Four hours late Maarc woke to pray again and noticed Destiny hadn't gone to sleep. She was only sitting up and asked, "Up to pray?" Maarc, looked at her and asked, "couldn't get to sleep?" She looked at him and said "it's nothing personal but I can't sleep comfortably with a boy I just met six hours ago. I know I'll have to be able to in the future but…"

Maarc began cursing his self in his thoughts. _Where are your manners you idiot? She's a girl you imbecile, she can't comfortably sleep some guy she doesn't know and probably thinks of as a crazed killer who just wants to trick her in the same bed as her! Well a guy can't either but a guy would be just fine if he or the other guy slept on the ground away from the bed. But a girl needs more space, and now that I've disrespected that, she probably thinks I'm some pervert or just really stupid!! I know I'll sleep on the ground when I come back from praying._

"You know what I mean?" Destiny concluded. Maarc was so lost in thought that he hadn't paid any attention to what she was saying. He had to come up with something, he thought quickly and responded with, " Uhh, yeah of course." She didn't buy it; she looked at him and said "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" he was feeling terrible, she knew but she didn't seem to mad. In fact she laughed a little and said "good thing, I said some embarrassing things!" She giggled a little more. Maarc couldn't help but smile at the sound of hear laugh, it was so beautiful, just like her. He was really starting to like her. He looked away and then looked back, "hey your not, duh, forget it." He had barely realized that she wasn't wearing her mask.

She was so beautiful. He hadn't noticed it before, not until she laughed. He thought she'd have been shyer about showing her face. But if she was willing to let him know who she was, he could at least return the favor. He untied his mask and looked at her once more. She smiled "wow you have green eyes, they look so nice." She said. He was very shy all his life so he had nothing to say back. Then there was silence as the two looked at each other and Destiny began to blush. They then looked away and looked off into the blank during a brief awkward moment. Maarc remembered he had to pray and got up, "well I uhh, got to go pray." And so he left

A little bit later Maarc returned. "Hey I see you're still woke. I um," he couldn't think of what to say next so he just lay on the floor with his hands behind his head. He looked at her and wasn't sure but he thought he'd seen a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "Well goodnight then Dez," he finally managed to get out. The two were finally able to rest.

** CHAPTER 3: RYU **

Maarc had a dream he was back on earth with his cat Dusky. They were walking to school when a vortex pulled them into an endless ditch. Dusky turned in to a cougar and ran up the wall leaving Maarc alone. He pulled out the glove and put it on but nothing happened. He fell down and down into a pit of eternal darkness. He couldn't believe Dusky left him in this kind of situation. He let out a loud yell for Dusky and jumped up. Einku was standing at his side telling him "I'm here Maarc, there's no need to worry." Maarc was feeling a little embarrassed. How stupid did he look being a fifteen year old still having nightmares? What would Destiny think of him? He looked over to see that she was sound asleep.

"Geez what a heavy sleeper, I thought I was going to wake up the entire planet." He said trying to force a smile in to cover up his shame.

Einku looked to him and said, "You weren't yelling. You only wanted to but in fact you broadcast it mentally. I was the only one who heard you because you and I are mentally linked." This was good to know. Maarc was relieved and at the same time worried.

"So you can read my mind any time you want?"

Einku tried to explain it as simply as he could, "no, only when you choose to put your thoughts out for me."

Maarc looked puzzled "but I didn't even know I could, how did you read them then? I couldn't possibly have put them out without the knowledge of how to."

Einku already knew that that would be his response and had already prepared an answer. " When ever you're in trouble, your subconscious brain automatically signals to your brain to do so, even without your knowledge." Maarc was still confused but he didn't care to hear much more. He knew he could trust Einku, or rather, Dusky. "Now please, get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Maarc agreed and slept, with Einku lying next to his side. This time, he had a good dream.

The next morning Maarc woke just before sunrise. He got up and ran to go pray. As he got into Zhou's "prayer room" he noticed it was the only room that wasn't decorated in the whole temple. Even the halls were decorated with gold bottoms and golden frames around the portraits of Zhou and Vanyo. The doorknobs were made of silver and some of crystal. But this room was plain. But Maarc didn't have much time to ponder this; he had to pray, so he did. He returned to ask Einku where he could go to take a bath and was shocked at the reply. "We're not that close to earth's technology, actually we're really quite far behind, we don't have bath tubs and showers. Luckily, I'm a cat, so all I need is to lick myself clean. But you and Destiny, well, you'll have to use the nearest waterfall." Destiny flipped out of her bed at that statement. "Are you serious?" She was at so much shock that she'd forgotten she'd taken her armor of and was only wearing a tight almost see-through jumpsuit. Maarc could've sworn his jaw had dropped. He knew it was impolite not to, so he decided to tell her of her clothing, even though he was enjoying "the view." She jumped back in bed and covered herself with the blanket. "So you have these nice beds and pictures and all that good stuff but no freak'n showers?"

Einku smiled at her and said "yep. And you'll have to deal with it because in fifteen minutes we're out to leave for hunting!" Destiny was kind of "pissed off"! She walked out of the room without a word more. Maarc however was fine about it. "I'll be back in two hours." "Einku looked up and asked "Why?" "I need to eat, I'm going hunting. Do not follow me."

Maarc walked out the temple and looked around. He looked up the trees and jumped straight up. He climbed to the top and jumped to the next. _This power, I can feel it increasing._ He thought to himself. _I never felt this way before. I can do almost anything. He jumped and grabbed a branched and flipped himself into the next one. This is amazing; I never thought this could be possible!_ He stopped in mid-air and began falling. There wasn't a close enough tree to grab. Darn it! I'm going 200 ft down his can't be the end, not yet! I've got to think quickly! He thought back over his day and remembered that he had that energy blasting. He flipped over to face the tree and blasted his way to the next way. He flipped facing downward and ran down the tree. Then he flipped over to avoid the falling tree trunk. That was close. Now, where did I see that waterfall?

He began walking forward. He didn't even know where he was going; he just wanted to go walking. He flipped into another tree. _Being able to jump 12 feet into the air, this is truly amazing. I wonder what it would be like to fight with my more developed abilities._ Just as he thought that he was suddenly knocked into a tree by a quick burst of wind. He crashed through a tree and hit a large rock. _What the heck was that? And why didn't that kill me?_ He thought to himself.

He looked up and saw before him a young man just around his age in long baggy green pants, a maroon martial arts belt around his waist, and a brown vest. He had a black band around his left wrist and red straps down his brown boots. He wore his vest open to show off his battle scars. His black hair was in 4 layers of thin spikes. He had two small dark brown earrings. And he had a little fuzz under his nose. He wore a brown scabbard on his back, which encased a dreadful jagged blade, painted with blood.

He grinned evilly at Maarc as he pulled the serrated sword out. He seemed to like the look of fear in Maarc's eyes. He jumped straight at Maarc with another burst of speed. Maarc couldn't even blink before the warrior was standing right in front of him. Maarc's eyes opened wide with fear as hew stood there, motionless. He tried to move but even as he thought of moving the boy was three steps ahead of him. He appeared in front of Maarc and raised his fist to punch him. Maarc saw everything happen slowly but couldn't do anything to about it. He got hit and upon impact he flew 10 feet straight into the air. The boy jumped up right behind him and gave him a good axe kick to the ground. When he hit the ground Maarc was sure he would die. But he didn't feel much pain. He felt as if he'd only been slammed into a wall two feet behind him.

He stood up with anger in his eyes. He looked at the warrior and prepared himself for an energy blast. "You won't hurt me with that." The warrior spoke. "My sword is an energy absorber, I could simply deflect your blast back at you." This was the first time Maarc had heard him talk. "So you speak English?" Maarc was trying to start a conversation to keep him distracted in order to gain enough time to figure out a way to defeat him. _How do I defeat someone so fast I can't even see him? And why am so strong. I should've been dead by now. But instead of dead, I feel the exact opposite. I feel more alive than ever before, this adrenaline rush, this power, I can't contain it anymore. I'm going to win this!_ He was done thinking. He knew exactly what he was going to do. But he had to catch the warrior off guard. So far, that kid didn't seem to lose concentration or forget what he was doing. "I am Ryu Chhuelsto, the best-known fighter in this land, other than my brother Tai." He finally spoke.

Ryu: I know what you're thinking and it won't work, you can't catch me off guard. Even if you were to catch me off guard, I am the fastest warrior in this land and that of your own! My brother Tai is the strongest ever. I am also twice as strong as the average man from your world. I have never lost a fight, seeing as my brother and I have never fought.

Maarc: Is that so? Well, Ryu, I happen to be Maarc Shizuni, soon to be champion of this world. So you're gonna have to lose this fight.

Maarc grinned back and jumped forward. Quickly, Ryu jumped over him and mule kicked him in the back. "You can't beat me, you aren't stronger than me and certainly aren't faster!" He said. Maarc fell to the ground and flipped up. Every time he got hurt he felt stronger. He smiled. He knew he wasn't stronger than Ryu yet but could do a lot of damage to him. He flinched as if he was going to jump forward and quickly turned around and threw a fist. He was kicked in the back once more! He thought he'd outsmarted Ryu but he only fooled himself. Ryu smiled and said "You almost had me there. But I told you, I won't be caught off guard!" Maarc's blood was rushing faster than ever. He could feel his power level was higher than ever. But he was ready to pass out. He'd been knocked around so much he was almost dead. He wasn't ready to give up however.

He blasted off an energy ball as quick as a person could throw a baseball. He hadn't even realized it but everything about him was far more advanced than when he first arrived on Sainokun. But contrary to what Maarc expected, Ryu smacked the blast back at him with his bare hand. He saw it coming and crossed his arms and put them over his head. The explosion from the blast caused him to slide back a little. When the smoke cleared he looked up at Ryu. "You should know a simple ki blast like that won't kill me." He bombarded Maarc with a series of ki blast of the same power. Maarc crashed into the ground and coughed up blood. He was seriously in pain now. "They're not strong on their own but a cluster of them will cause serious injury."

Maarc was quaking when he stood up. Ryu dashed at him and unleashed a onslaught of devastating blows. Maarc finally collapsed and his eyes closed into a darkness. He later woke to a smiling Destiny. She had been treating his wounds. He felt a cold hand on his chest and found that his shirt had been removed. He stood up and put it on, then walked towards the door.

"Wait, Maarc, you're not well you need to rest!" She spoke. She began to walk after him when he said, "Where is he?" He balled his fists tightly. " You can't be serious, you've been terribly beaten and your wounds are fatal! All you care about is your stupid pride!" She said trying to convince him to rest. Maarc turned around and grabbed her throat. "That other warrior, I know you brought him here, I can sense his power level, it's faint from here but I know he's here." Maarc spoke. "I will destroy you if you don't tell me where he is!" She was struggling to breathe but managed to say, "he is in the training room."

Maarc dropped her to the ground and began walking off. "Follow me and you'll suffer a great pain!" he said as he began to walk off. Maarc walked down the long halls until he came across a room with a picture of two men fighting. He guessed that that might be the training room. He entered slowly, looking all about. He saw Ryu on the ground doing push-ups. "534...544…545…546…oh hey Maarc!" he exclaimed. He stood to face Maarc and said "I apologize about the butt-kicking I gave you earlier. He began to put his vest on as he noticed Maarc's fists balling.

Ryu: I didn't know what else to do. You see my brother fell ill after trying out a new technique he'd just learned and I needed to find the temple of spirit and health to bring him here. I'm poor if you haven't realized and I planned to take you down in hopes that the nurse would help him to pay the ransom for your life. But lady Shibikulu explained everything and decided that if I swear allegiance to you guys she would help my brother.

Ryu: My brother was ill because his body wasn't strong enough to handle the type of damage that technique delivers. It gives you great strength and power, but once it's all over, it can be dangerous, sometimes even fatal. I know first hand this Xulo guy is pretty strong. I got to get stronger so that I might be able to utilize this technique. I mean, at least two of us has to be strong, my brother only counts for one and well, judging by our previous fight, you're certainly not very strong.

Maarc's veins began to "pop out". He was getting angrier by the moment. "You!" he said in anger. Ryu smiled and said, "I see you're not very strong-minded either." That was all Maarc could take. He jumped at Ryu furiously. He threw a punch but missed. Ryu dodged it by an inch! "That was pretty close, you've gotten better!" he said. Maarc whirled around quickly and gave him a downward crescent kick to the shoulder.

Ryu hit the ground and flipped right up. He was serious now. He flipped up high into the air and hit the ceiling. He bounced off and began blasting at Maarc. Maarc moved swiftly to avoid the numerous qi blasts. He eventually got hit however and fell to the ground. Ryu jumped in front of him about to stomp on him when he rolled over and flipped backwards three times. He stood facing Ryu. He leaped forward and they resumed melee combat. Maarc Threw punches and kicks but Ryu blocked every single strike. Likewise, every strike Ryu threw Maarc parried. They continued on blow for blow for about four minutes.

Not having experience with this type of blast before, Ryu was motionless. He stood in fear as the forceful blast flew ever closer to him. A direct hit! There was a thunderous boom and brilliant flash. Nothing could be seen through this flash. Then when the flash was over there stood two figures and one figure lied on the floor. "That is what I call a finisher move!"

Maarc looked up and saw before him a tall figure with a bush of spiky hair. He looked very similar to Ryu except the fact that he was taller and bulkier. He wore a vest as well only his was silver with blue marks, and he wore his closed. He wore long white pants, which were tattered and dirty. And he wore a black cuff around his right wrist, similar to Ryu. He wore dark blue boots with a red strap on them. And he had in his hand what appeared to be the other half of Ryu's sword. Apparently he'd used this to repulse the blast. He had a few hairs on his chin and cheeks, from the looks of it, he was about 17.

"So tell me brother, what have been doing to prepare yourself other fighting with this joker?" the man said. Ryu looked in front of him and said, "I was training until this guy came in and decided to just start swinging. But I could've handled him, if you hadn't interrupted." They looked at Maarc.

He grunted in pain as he slowly stood up. Now he felt drained of energy. He couldn't open his right eye and he was struggling to keep his left eye opened. In a desperate effort to win, Maarc tried to form another energy ball. His hand felt as if someone had driven a thousand tiny needles through it. Dar_n it! He thought to himself. I didn't count on this guy showing up with his stupid fairy sword! Wait a second that must be the other half to Ryu's sword, of course!_

Just then, Shibu walked into the room with a scroll in her mouth. "Maarc, this is a letter of high importance." She placed it down in front of him. "I ask that you read it immediately." He Ryu and his brother. "We're not finished," he said. He picked up the scroll and looked at it. It read:

OH GREAT DRAGON OF THE EAST, I AM EMPEROR DAMMA HUM, RULER OF THE ONCE GREAT UZU KINGDOM. As you may know, we are currently in battle with the evil forces of Xulo Chillu. He has already conquered the Doyidu army and are close to victory in the kingdom of Ganziku. We are the last hope for the land of the dragons, including the Ganziku and Doyidu kingdoms. Sainokun will perish soon due to such reasons. Dear warrior, I ask that you and the other legendary X Warriors come and join my army so that we may stand a chance against his mighty army. There will be a money reward if you bring my troops to victory, as our new generals. If you choose to join my army, please join me at for a royal banquet at the royal castle near the Hou Rong River. I have provided a map at the bottom of this scroll. In closing, I hope that you'll make the right choice and join us, and I thank you for your consideration.

-Emperor Damma Hum 09-14-734 w.y

Maarc rolled the scroll back up and looked at Ryu his brother. Then he looked at Shibu. She nodded her head and he looked back at Ryu. I guess since you two clowns are on my team, you might as well come with me." Ryu looked at his brother and said "Tai what do you think?" Tai nodded and said, we made a promise to Aden that we would do whatever we could to avenge him, we'll go through with it!" Maarc looked to the doorway and saw Destiny standing there with a smile on her face. "To the Hou Rong River!" she said with a cheery voice. Within about one hour the group was ready to begin their journey. They followed the map given to them by the Emperor. With Tai ahead he read the map. "First we will walk through the Bei Chu forest," he said. With that, they took their first step on their journey.

The sun was high in the sky, and propelled waves of heat upon the kids. Even the many trees of the forest didn't block these powerful waves. There faces were beaded with drops of sweat as they marched forward. They were beginning to become dehydrated. " I told you darn idiots to bring water!" Ryu said, wiping his brow. But unfortunately, this didn't help; they still had nothing to drink because they didn't have anything to carry any in. "There should be a lake nearby, about four miles up." Tai said. "We will rest there for only ten minutes, and then we will continue. We need to cover at least thirty –five miles today, so far, we've only made it through twenty-one."

As they pressed on, Maarc wondered where Einku had gone. Was it possible that he was put looking for Maarc? _I wonder what he'd think if he returned and found that we'd left somewhere. I should've written a note or- he had an idea. Although I can't contact talk to him physically, I sure can mentally talk to him!_ He stood still and closed his eyes. _Einku? Einku are you there? He_ balled his fists tightly as he hoped for a response. _I am here Maarc_. Came a reply.

Einku_: What is it that you need?_

Maarc_: Where are you?_

Einku_: I am at the castle. You are on your way here, right?_

Maarc_: Yes. I am bringing Destiny and Shibu as well as two others._

Einku_: Yes, I know. You bring with you the Chhuelsto brothers. _

Maarc_: Yeah, but how did you know that?_

Einku_: Who do you think brought you to the temple? It was Ryu. You see a bit after you left, Destiny, Shibu, and I were on our way out when he showed up with you and Tai over his shoulders. He begged Destiny to heal you two and insisted on joining our "team." He said something about a promise._

The others, who were far ahead looked back, Destiny asked, " Maarc, what on earth are you doing?" Shibu looked up to her and said, "He is speaking with Einku." The others stopped and looked back in shock. "He and Einku have this special ability as a part of their whole fate merging thing." Shibu continued. "They are the only two in the history of both Sainokun and Earth with this unique ability.

Maarc:_ Okay well, we're on our way up there, and don't worry, I've got these clowns in my watch, I won't let them be hurt nor myself! Until next time my friend_

Einku:_ Yes, I believe you will make it through anything. And one more thing, don't take any shortcuts; struggle has success written in its path!_

Maarc ran to catch up to the others. "You think you're so cool with your mind powers or whatever." Destiny said joking. " So what'd he say?" Ryu asked. "Hmm, he says no shortcuts." Tai turned to the others, and spoke "We will however rest for about seven minutes now." Maarc needed to pray so he agreed. They stopped and Maarc prayed.

Afterward, they looked around. The sun would be up only for about a half an hour. They needed somewhere to camp for the night. They decided to travel for twenty more minutes then stop to prepare for the dark. As they walked Maarc analyzed their surroundings. There were tall trees and small trees, dry dead bark and moss covered bark. The trees had few bushes of leaves at the highest areas. The grass and moss of the ground felt moist and soft. There were little rocks all over the place and covered in moss. There weren't many animals though.

Two minutes soon became twenty and the sun was soon to set. They took out the materials they'd brought with them and placed them on the ground. Ryu took out his blade and cut some of the tree branches. He cut the hard dry wood for a fire as well as the soft moist wood for bedding. Destiny gathered some leaves for the bedding and some berries while she was out. Although she had to throw them away, because the majority of them weren't ripe yet. With this, the sun began to set, so Maarc prayed. Afterwards, they all set up tents while Tai planned out their next move. They took long pieces of bison skins and put them over the sticks. They measured the insides and were able to create only two one-person tents. "No problem, two of us will need to stand guard anyways" Tai spoke. So there it was, Tai and Destiny would sleep first. Shibu slept beside Destiny in her tent. Ryu and Maarc sat outside with a fire between them. They stared into the flames for while.

"So, you and this Destiny girl," Ryu began. "She your wife?" Maarc looked up to him and answered. "No! I just met her and besides, we're only kids, well she is anyways." Ryu chuckled and looked at him. " It may seem weird to you guys but in our culture the marrying age for a female is thirteen and for males it's fifteen so you'd assume you and her would be married." Maarc could understand because he knew way back in time people used to get married young anyways. But to think, that tradition was still practiced. " So then you have a wife?" Maarc asked. "Nope, I don't have time for one. I made a promise to my brother, and I've got to keep it."

Maarc: You keep on speaking of this promise, what exactly was it?

Ryu: Well this Great War we're in, this is the second.

Maarc: I know that.

Ryu: Well the first was mainly over religious beliefs. Xiano thought of himself as somewhat of a god or something. He believed that he should be worshipped and that everyone's religious beliefs were wrong. He decided to take out all three emperors of our lands and put himself in power. He had a group of followers who were better than the elite warriors of all the armies put together. But one emperor wasn't going to give in. He was our greatest hero, Emperor Zhou Ein.

Maarc: Zhou ...Ein?

Ryu: Yes, they very warrior who's footstep's you must travel.

Maarc: I never knew he was an emperor, but then, why did he live in that temple? It's stunning but I'd never assume it would be fit for an emperor.

Ryu: He was very humble he felt that what was good enough for his people was good enough for him. Back in those days, that's how even poor people lived. But that's not my point. He assembled a few friends and they became the most legendary heroes known to our land.

Maarc: Their names, they were Kanito Jonio, Max Enotsmeg, Jon Repus, Vanyo Shibikulu right?

Ryu: Right. Though they had different beliefs, they all fought to free the land from religious intolerance. Zhou Ein was a Muslim; he embraced Islam after meeting and soon marrying Vanyo Shibikulu. They were the only Muslims of the group. Tsioko was a Christian, Xam was a Jew, but not through birth and Kanito was a Buddhist. But they didn't really have a problem with each other's religion. They fought to free anyone who wished to have their own beliefs, and not worship that tormenter Xiano.

Maarc: So what happened afterwards, why do you have this promise?

Ryu: Well Zhou thought to spare the lives of Xiano's son and wife. But it was a terrible decision. Decades later Xulo Chillu arose to follow in his father's footsteps. He made people worship him and his father's grave and punished those who didn't. My family dared to have religious beliefs. My father was a religious monk who wished to fight the oppression, not with violence but with words alone. He turned out to be very successful and Xulo didn't take kindly to that. He sent troops after him and we all saw it coming. So daring not to lose our lives, Tai and I fled. Meanwhile our young brother Aden and our parents met their fate. We soon realized our fault and returned in hope to save our family. But we were too late.

Maarc: He killed them?

Ryu: Yes. We arrived right as our brother was breathing his last breaths. We made an oath to him; we swore upon our lives that one day we would free this land. And we began our training to be the greatest. We used our family heirloom, the Dragon Blade of one thousand lives as our symbol. I wear my brother Aden's earrings and Tai wears my father's. Our mother made these bands we wear on our wrists when our parents started the revolt. These are symbols of our opposition to the new rule.

Maarc: So, you're really determined? Hmm, I can't say I know how you feel but I can say this, I'm with you all the way, I won't back down until the war is won!

Ryu: Thanks, that really means a lot. I just pray that one day the war is won!

Maarc: Pray…oh right I need to go pray, excuse me but I need to go pray.

Ryu: Go then. I wish I could remember my religion, to pray, to have faith, how does it feel? I am ashamed to say I have forgotten in these troubled times.

Maarc went to pray and later returned. He was about to sit down when spear stabbed into the log he was standing at. He looked back and saw nothing. But he knew there was someone there, lurking in the shadows. Hiding in the bushes was an enemy. He looked to Ryu who had also noticed someone there.

Ryu pulled his sword from the sheath and stood near Maarc. "It's too dark, I can't see him," Maarc said. "I'll try to use my energy blast to bring some light." He charged his power to his hand and the green glow illuminated the area. They saw a pair of eyes in one of the nearby bushes. A young boy jumped out and swung a fist at Maarc.

Quickly assessing the situation Maarc dodged and counterattacked with a kick. The boy fell down and hurriedly shot up. He swept Maarc and swung a hand-made Bo staff at Ryu. Ryu flipped back and parried the oncoming attack. The boy swung again. Maarc caught him off guard with a qi blast and sent him to the ground. Ryu quickly put his blade to the boy's head and said " Surrender or face death." The boy scowled but gave in.

Destiny awoke and walked out from her tent. She rubbed her eye and asked, "What's with all the commotion?" Quickly a flying rope seized her. She fell to the ground and was slowly hauled away. Ryu jumped forward and cut the rope. "It's an ambush!" Ryu screamed. " A what?" Tai said climbing from his tent. Shibu ascended from Destiny's tent in shock.

"What on earth? Destiny, boys you must not give in, stand your ground!" Shibu commanded. They all gathered together around the fire in case there was another attack. And sure enough there was. A shadow grabbed the spear and tossed it to the boy. The boy jumped to his feet and rushed to the shadows and vanished.

A young boy about sixteen in age stepped out. He wore a long red suit with orange flame patterns on his sleeves. His shirt was spiked at the top over his shoulders and his long sleeves covered his hands. His blonde hair was laid back in downward spikes. The hair was kept from his face by a crimson headband with a ruby centered in it.

"Toisuhiro, maa tio dioshi." he spoke. Ryu looked at him and said, "I'll talk to this clown and see what the hell is going on." Maarc nodded and Ryu went forward. "Nio takbë watunisho, nio mrah nokë." The boy extended and arm and said " Li se Max Enotsmeg. Ji ku ti?" Maarc looked to Tai and asked, " What are they saying?" Tai looked back. "Nothing he's just introducing himself."

The conversation continued and to their surprise Max was actually one of the legendary heroes. He was the fire warrior, dragon of the north. When Ryu told him that Maarc and Destiny were also "dragons," he asked them to join he and the boy. He spoke in English, "my name is Max Enotsmeg I am the dragon of the north." He made a small flame surround his hand to show them. " I would be honored if you two would come join us for a celebratory feast at the village."

Destiny was glad to hear this but Maarc and Tai seemed a little more skeptic. "Just you two or is there more?" Tai asked. His question was shortly answered when more children came from the bushes. "This is my temporary home. Raiku Kansuba is one of the villagers that have invited me to stay with them. I'm sure they'd gladly welcome you into their home. Come now, follow us," he said leading them deeper into the forest.

They gathered up all of their things and began walking to the village. Maarc still didn't trust Max. _Him and this little Raiku guy just came out of nowhere and attacked us. Then once we start winning they want to make peace and suddenly he's one of the warriors? I'm going to have to keep an out for him._ And that he did. Destiny on the other hand was confident in his identity; she just knew he was the dragon of the north. But she walked behind him too; she walked near Maarc and Shibu.

Soon they neared the village and were about ready to collapse. They'd hardly gotten any sleep, except for Maarc and Ryu who'd still hadn't had their turn for rest. "Diaku bato dinisko Shijuku!" Max said announcing their arrival. "Baso!" came a reply from many villagers who'd been hidden before. The group was welcomed and even given gifts, all except Maarc. "Sorry Maarc but you are as the say a 'dishonorable traitor,'" Max explained. "Traitor? How is that? I've only been here for a week, what betraying could I have done?" Maarc queried.

" I am not sure if I should tell you that but I will tell you that you may stay for one night but if you cause any problems they will kill you." Max responded. " As for everyone else you are welcome to anything they have and you may stay as long as you wish. But first, Raiku will show you to your huts where you shall stay."

The others walked off to find their huts so they could rest while Maarc sat and pondered what the people could've meant by calling him a traitor. _What the heck is this all about? I've never met these people in my life. These people seem to have a problem with me for something I've never done._ "Hey Maarc," Max called. " I assume you are the leader of this group. Correct?" Maarc turned around and said, " Hmm, well I never thought about it but I guess so."

"So it would be okay to tell you, there is a reason they dislike you."

"Why is it then? Why do they despise me?"

"They call you a traitor and dishonorable. They are Miojas. After the war with Xiano, there was another conflict. He had two sons and a wife. One of the sons fought in the war and died but the other lived on with his mother. The people wanted them called lest they should one day seek revenge. But Emperor Zhou didn't agree, he figured everyone deserves a chance at life so he spared them. The people rioted and attacked his temple in the forest, not too far from here, as I'm sure you know. They attacked him at night when they expected he'd be sleep. But he was smarter than they and he was able to avoid harm. But, he was unable to defend himself without taking some of his own people out. They attacked in masses of men and women, spear and sword in hand. Using his Hitano blade, he slaughtered at least fifty rioters. This became known as Gavinok, the night of spoiled blood. The people not realizing their own faults only saw the killing of their own men not the attack on the emperor so they titled him the nation's greatest traitor. One week later they issued a threat upon his three-year-old son, his only child. Devastated, Zhou and Vanyo set out to destroy the enemies of their beloved son. Doing what they thought best, they sent there only child to planet earth, and never seen him again. The over the next two days they fought their final battle at the Niakoi Mountains."

"They were defeated?"

"Yes. Those who still believed in them had a small burial and in their honor carved two sculptures of them on the mountains were they rest in peace. Through their memorial, the mountains became known as Miňë Rokë Şťǔĩ (me nay- row kay- zwee) Mountains of the Unforgotten."

"I guess you really looked into this. That's astounding, such great warriors betrayed like that. So now these people hate me because I am the match, I am him now. They believe that I will be evil and that I seek not to help but to cause destruction. They think that he was a terrible emperor and that I will try too conquer them and do the same, am I right?"

"Absolutely. I see you are also just as smart as legend says he was. Though I have been here for only four days, I have gained their trust, earned the knowledge of the war not only from Maoxi but them as well, and all because they know me as one of the warriors who were heroes. Xam Geone, Kanito Jonio, and Ken Tsioko remained neutral in the short-lived civil war, as they had all been seriously injured during the fight with Xiano. They took me in though, they are teaching me their language, why they've even assigned me a servant boy. I wish to set him free but they will not allow it."

"What do you mean they won't allow it?"

"They will kick me out of their village for disrespecting their traditions if I even so much as speak the words 'you're free' to him."

"To hell with their ways you selfish bastard! If you really wanted to do it you would. When a fifty mile wall blocks your way you climb over it not walk around it. This 'slave boy' of yours, it is that little one that attacked us at our camp isn't it?"

"Yes but you must understand, it wasn't my idea! His chief allocated him to me upon my arrival to Sainokun. Ask Hounohono, he'll tell you the same!"

"Just who the hell is this Hounohono?" Maarc shouted. And from out of the trees jumped a dark colored baboon. Red in skin and dark gray in fur he walked beside Max and said, " I am and I'm his animal partner." Maarc understood now, _each one of the warriors has something unique about them _he remembered. _It may be a special animal or type of weapon._ _This is his and judging from the fire on Hounohono's, tail I'm going to go ahead and guess that Max's element is fire. _

Einku:_ That's right Maarc, fire._

Maarc: _Einku? I'm glad you contacted me; I need to know how to defeat these guys._

Einku: _You never get tired of fighting do you?_

Maarc: _Well, I fight when I need to!_

Einku: _Listen Maarc, hot heads and cold hearts never solve anything_

Maarc: _So you're saying I shouldn't fight?_

Einku: _Precisely. It proves nothing worthwhile if you beat up everyone you meet. It's just senseless to go around looking for trouble._

Maarc:_ I guess you're right I should cool it. Thanks Dusky, I mean Einku._

Einku: _No problem Maarc!_

"Okay Max," Maarc began. "I won't fight you, after all, we are on the same side right?"

Max: Of course!

Hounohono: I'm guessing Einku has forbidden you to fight us?

Maarc: Sorta' but how did you know?

Hounohono: Hmm, everyone knows you two communicate telepathically. And besides, why else would some who was ready to pound someone else into the dirt suddenly change their mind? Unless you're a coward.

Maarc: No way!


End file.
